The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality systems and display operation in a virtual reality system.
Electronic displays include a plurality of pixels, which may each include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, etc.). Most displays are designed for use with cellphones, tablets and televisions. However, the characteristics of most displays are not ideal for use in a virtual reality (VR) headset where performance requirements (e.g. resolution and refresh rate) are more stringent than in typical displays.